bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Oni Haiyama
, , | relatives = Tamashī Nochi (Granddaughter) Epsilon Dragora (Nephew) Psi Dragora (Sister) Duncan Keys (Brother-In-Law) | education = Church of The Souls | signature skill = The Arts of Darkness | storyline = | roleplay = Bleach: EN | japanese voice = Tetsu Shiratori | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Oni Haiyama (鬼灰山, literally "Demon Ash Pile") is the Mukō Empire Emperor and the Luz del Alba's War General. He was originally a Human Extracteur, but after the creation of the Gurīn Hōsha Jemu (グリーン放射ジェム, literally "Green Radiating Gem"), he completely converted the spirit of his Tamakuijū into Yin Energy (since the soul is made of ), and then absorbed it into his body. Appearance When Oni was in his youth, his appearance was somewhat similar to how it is now. His hair hung all the way down to his lower back, and his face had a rather cynical look. His stature was almost iron-man like, and he had a rather muscular complexion. His eyes, at the time, were dark red. They had an unusual design to them, being made up of individual rings, like a tunnel. He walked around shirtless, and usually showed off his abs. Around his waist are four circular plates that are as flexible as fabric. Under that were dark red pants with white bandaged wrappings around his calf muscles. His sash (which was over his pants, but under the plates) were royal blue and vintage orange gold. It creates a lamp shade-like shape over his legs (covering everything but the bandages around his calves). When he became the Mukō Emperor, his appearance changed drastically. He cut his hair short, and dyed it black. He kept the exact same attire that he wore on his lower body, but replaced the colors with black and white. He began to wear a thin platted chest piece, with a long sleeve black shirt under it. Around his wrists and forearms were pure white gauntlets. On his shoulders was a dark black cape, held together by a pure white scarf/tie. On the left side of his body was a sheath, which held his sword. After secretly becoming the War General of Luz del Alba, Oni quickly changed his appearance again. Allowing his hair to grow out (like it was when he was young) he dyed it black again. His eyes changed from red to blue, but kept the radical swirls inside of them. He kept his exact same lower body attire, but changed the colors to silver, dark gray, and black. He removed the platted chest piece, and began to wear half of a shirt. Over that part of the shirt was a strap which connected a black and and light gray pauldron to his shoulder. The tattoo that was normally over looked when he was in his youth, seemed to be darker then normal. Personality When Oni had become the Emperor of the Mukō Empire he began to let his true nature out. He started talking to himself when alone, and seemed to be willing to talk with anybody. As he got older and wiser in the job, he knew how to tell run a Monarchy as well as any man could. His mind was set on reaching the top, and he aimed to not make the mistakes other Empires had made. He didn't isolate himself from the people, and usually attended every event held. He always had a happy expression and never spoke negatively about someone. When he became the War General of Luz del Alba he began to go insane. His mind often roamed from killing the person he was talking to, or to committing suicide. The amount of work that had piled up on him was forcing him to go insane. His entire life was such a confusion to him, that he made a giant mistake. He allowed the Luz del Alba's Saibankan to go Rouge and attack the Mukō Empire. This made him a double agent, and caused him to fall into a path of complete chaos. The blood that was being shed around him daily, caused him to love the joy of fighting, and made him pursue the path of Yin. Equipment Tsukuyomi: *'Runa Epitafu' (ルナエピタフ, lit. "Lunar Epitaph"): Powers & Abilities : Originally Oni was rumored to be as strong as the captain-commander of the , but admitted that he could easily be defeated by such a beast of a man. However, he did claim that his spiritual power is close to the power that can exert on an off day. Also, he seems to have the unique ability of releasing his power as dark energy. The dark energy may be a result of his completely negative nature, and the amount of hatred he holds within his heart. The darkness also has the innate ability of being augmented through his emotion, which is usually pure anger, so it naturally raising day by day by his hatred. Sacred Dragora Techniques: *'Runa Epitafu' (ルナエピタフ, lit. "Lunar Epitaph"): **'Chie No Shin'ō' (知恵の神王, lit. "Divine King of Wisdom"): : : : Tamakuijū